Forbidden
by CammieC
Summary: Elena decides to give in to her desires after a night trapped in a tomb with Damon. My first ever fan fiction so cant guarantee its any good. Rated M for future chapters.


Quietly she opened the door to the house, although why she even bothered being quiet she didn't know. He knew she was there, and he knew why she was there. She walked into the main hall and was greeted by silence, he clearly wasn't going to make this any easier. Slowly she walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floors of the house. The stairs that led to his bedroom. She knew this was wrong, every fibre of her being was screaming at her to turn around and wait for Stefan to get home. When he returned she would have no way of doing this without being caught, all she had to do was wait one more day and then temptation would be gone. Except it wouldn't be gone at all, only the opportunity to act on the temptation would be gone. The temptation itself, himself, would still be walking around Mystic Falls like he owned the place, tormenting her with looks and hidden meanings to everything he said. And after the other night God only knew what else he would throw at her. As she climbed the stairs she tried to remember all the things she loved about Stefan, trying desperately to talk herself out of what she was about to do, but the little voice in her head that was her conscience was getting quieter and quieter the closer she got to the landing. She saw his door, as open as it could get, a clear invitation that he had probably only done when he heard her come through the front door. Elena had already taken one bite of the forbidden apple what harm could one more bite do? After all she was already damned…

"_I don't understand why we have to stay here, locked in this room its stupid."_

_Damon rolled his eyes as Elena restarted the conversation that they had been repeating for the past hour and a half. "Because dear Uncle John is out there tracking me with his little vampire killing device baying for my blood, and as you were with me at the time I thought it far more interesting to have you in trapped in a tomb with me rather than having to amuse myself down here alone"_

"_But why do we have to stay here, why can't we call Stefan and get help, why are we hiding in a crypt?" Damon looked her over, she was clearly cold and had managed to get dust and dirt all over her clothes from her continuous pacing and leaning on the walls. Maybe the crypt hadn't been the best idea and dragging her with him hadn't made the top ten of best ideas either, but at the time it had been the first thing to pop into his head. Although he wasn't about to admit he may of been wrong to anyone let alone her. _

"_OK once more for you, we are here because he will find it harder to track me in here with all the rotting corpses surrounding us, and as I'm not as stupid as your average vampire such as Stefan" she glared at him as his not so subtle jibe at his brother registered "Uncle John might be more reluctant to use his weapon in front of dear Elena" _

_Elena looked murderously at him, whether it was because she was trapped in a crypt with him or just because of his attitude he didn't care. "Oh and we tried Stefan remember, didn't answer, off trying to undo some of the damage your witchy friend did, plus I think Stefan may be on dear Johnny's list too"_

"_Stop having a go at Bonnie she did what she thought was right" Elena suddenly started pacing again, Damon who had been watching the same show for too long pulled her hand swiftly so that she fell into his lap. Elena fell with a gasp and immediately made to get off him "Stop pacing, you're giving me a head ache and I would hate to have to explain to Stefan how I killed his girlfriend because she drove me insane. Actually scrap that I think it would get a great reaction. Please feel free to continue." With that he released her hand and gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. _

_Elena glared at Damon as he let go of her hand. What was he expecting her to do in a crypt, other than pacing there wasn't much for entertainment. It was hard to feel guilty about trusting Bonnie when she was stuck in a freezing cold tomb with Damon for God knows how long. She shifted herself off his lap to sit on the floor beside him. Staring at the wall four foot in front of her she tried to think of something to say that would lead to a conversation not just a one sentence sarcastic response from her only company. _

_She had no idea how long they had been down in the crypt but it wasn't dragging as much as it should have been. It must have been over a couple of hours by now and so far she and Damon had talked about everything. It had started off how she expected, short sarcastic comments, but eventually it had actually turned into a conversation. Although Damon being Damon sarcasm was always there somewhere. However her long day was catching up with her and she failed to hide an escaping yawn. "Sorry to be boring you" Elena glanced up at Damon ready to correct him, but she saw the small smirk on the side of his mouth, so very Damon. She reached up and moved a strand of her hair away from her face, suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change in the small crypt. _

_She looked back at Damon and the smirk was gone. Her gaze moved up to his eyes and her breath caught. Gone was the teasing light in them, replaced by a look of pure desire. His eyes seemed to dance with it, he reached his hand forward never taking his eyes off her face and finished moving the strand of hair that she had dropped mid way to her ear. As his hand came closer his mouth did to, it was such a natural progression that at first she didn't realise just how close they had gotten. There was barely an inch between their lips. This was where Stefan should have entered her head, only he didn't, there was only Damon. Damon, whose gaze had fallen to her lips. Damon, whose eyes were filling her entire body with heat._

_It was her who closed the tiny gap between their lips, feeling the smoothness of his lips on her for barely a second before the fire took over and they were passionately entwined. Damon shifted his weight and pulled her back on to his lap, so smoothly that the kiss that was consuming them was never broken. His hand rested on the base of her back while the other grabbed her hair and pulled her even closer. She could barely breath the kiss was so fierce and intense, but breathing came third on her list of priorities right now, below kissing and touching Damon. Her hands were grabbing any part of him she could reach, finally resting on his shoulder and neck. She wasn't sure what had triggered this need for him but whatever it was she didn't want it to stop. _

_Damon released her lips causing Elena to moan slightly, the sudden feeling of loss was short lived as he moved his lips down her neck and over her collar bone. As he increased the fervour of the kisses she dragged his mouth back to hers, feeling his growing excitement beneath her. Damon knew it was now or never. Either they stopped this or he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He pushed Elena away slightly so he could look in her eyes, not sure what he wanted to see, regret or the same need and desire that she would be able to see in his own eyes right now. "Elena…?" _

_There it was; the regret. He saw the realisation dawn on her of what she was doing and watched as the regret swam in. Suddenly he was cursing himself for bothering to check if she was really up for this. They had both got caught in the moment, both of them slaves to their own bodies. "Oh my god, Damon what have we…? What were we…? Oh god" Her head drooped and he smelt the saltiness of a tear on the air. He gently moved her off his lap and placed her on the ground next to him. He expected her to start yelling at him and blaming him for what had happened, instead she buried her head in his shoulder and silently cried herself to sleep._

_He left her sleeping for a few hours until he couldn't cope with her scent so close to him anymore, it was far too inviting and every time she moved in her sleep it bought back the desire from earlier. He left her sleeping and checked the town quickly and silently, Jonathan Gilbert seemed to of given up for the night. He returned to the crypt and the sleeping Elena. Scooping her up in his arms without disturbing her he carried her home to her bed so they wouldn't have to deal with it in the morning. He had a feeling she would prefer to pretend it never happened anyway._

Elena had woken several hours later in her warm bed at first thinking it might have been a dream. Unfortunately the dust on her clothes and in her hair had put pay to that little theory. She had spent the next two days jumping from feelings of guilt to feelings of unsatisfied desire and yearning for his touch. Stefan was the one that she loved, he was her soul-mate she was sure of it. She wasn't sure how she could have done something like this to him, it would kill him if he ever found out, let alone what he would do to Damon. But she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every second of the kiss and that part of her wanted Damon still. And so here she was standing outside Damon's bedroom door, after fighting with herself for the last two days she had finally conceded defeat and given in to her desires_._


End file.
